So long
by Sweet TroubleMaker
Summary: "Viniste a mí, a mi corazón como algo más que un amigo. A tu lado, escondí mi corazón, escondiéndolo detrás de la etiqueta de amigo."


**Hola~  
****Bueno, esto vino a mi mente mientras escuchaba "_So long_" de APink y bueno, salio esto~**

**Espero que les guste~~ c:  
Bueno, sin mas los dejo leer, por favor acompañen su lectura con la canción~  
Link: : / / w w w. at c h ? v = 4**

* * *

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no note antes que Soul estaba enamorado de mí?, la verdad es que el amor que tenía hacia mi yo lo confundía con el amor de un hermano, el de un amigo, ese sentimiento que con el pasar de los años calentaba mi corazón. Justo ahora me doy cuenta de estos sentimientos. No puedo negar que sí, aún puedo sentir algo por Kid, pero estoy tan confundida, una parte de mi me dice que este con Soul, pero la otra parte… me dice que vaya con Kid…

-Ya le di una oportunidad a Soul, sí algo sale mal será una señal de que no debemos estar juntos, pero… al diablo las señales-sonreí y tome un suéter de lana y me lo puse mientras soltaba mi cabello- Soul, se que estás ahí a fuera-sonreí divertida al escuchar un "_demonios"_ detrás de la puerta y la vi abrirse-

-Hola…-sonrío tímido y sonrojado, eso me hizo sonrojar- ¿t-te gustaría salir un rato? Esta nevando-me miro y volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa que tanto amo-

-Claro…-sonreí levemente y camine hasta él tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia las escaleras-

-¡Espera!-nos detuvimos y lo mire interrogante-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Así te vas a congelar…-me soltó la mano y camino hasta su cuarto-

-¿Uh?

-Aquí esta…-llevaba en sus brazos una de sus chaquetas, era de cuero, por dentro tenía como piel y era de color negro, esa chaqueta era mi favorita de él. Me la puso él, tomo mis brazos delicadamente y las deslizo por las mangas tan delicadamente, mis manos no se alcanzaban a ver, pues me quedaba muy grande, después me la acomodo y subió el cierre, sus dedos rozaron mis labios, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y el sonrío y se acercó a mi besando mi frente-

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-lo escuche susurrar en mi oído-

-Hm~-me avergoncé y escondí mi rostro-

-Jaja, vamos…-tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, así salimos de aquel viejo castillo y pude observar la nieve caer, comencé a caminar, amaba la nieve, era tan hermosa, había algo en ella que me gustaba, di un par de vueltas y sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura-

-¿Sabes que te vez muy linda así?-su voz se escuchaba tan dulce y tan… lo diré, sexy al mismo tiempo, Soul va a hacer que me derrita- 

-No, no lo sabía-sonreí levemente y él escondió su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas- jaja~-solté una leve risa-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me dijo aún con su cara escondida en mi cuello-

-Jaja, tu respiración me hace cosquillas, jaja

-¿Qué? ¿esto?-volvió a suspirar- me gusta tú aroma, me gusta inundar mis pulmones con tú aroma, tú aroma es mi oxigeno-beso mi cuello- y tú piel mi veneno…

-Soul…-suspire, este hombre me pone mal, enserio mal-

-Maka…-hablo con voz ronca y suave- Te amo…-susurro en mi oído, me sorprendí, era la primera vez que me lo decía, a pesar de llevar un largo tiempo de relación, era el primero y se escuchaba tan sincero, me gire para verlo de frente-

-Soul…-acaricie su mejilla, después acomode un par de mechones que me impedían ver sus ojos carmín, esos ojos que tanto amaba, después regrese mi mano a su mejilla- Te amo…-junte su frente con la mía, nuestras narices se rosaban y nuestro alientos chocaban-

-Yo te amo más-susurro acercándose a mis labios-

-No, yo te amo más-sonreí y coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cuello-

-No, yo más y punto final-río y me beso, le correspondí de inmediato, amaba sus labios, esos labios que solo me pertenecían a mí. No podía negarlo, Soul había logrado enamorarme, él vino a mí como algo más que un amigo_, escondimos nuestros corazones bajo la etiqueta de amigo. _

** "Viniste a mí, a mi corazón como algo más que un amigo. A tu lado, escondí mi corazón, escondiéndolo detrás de la etiqueta de amigo. ¿Tú piensas en esos días como yo lo hago a veces? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿La agradable brisa, la cálida luz del sol que brilló en nosotros? ¿Lo recuerdas? Nosotros nos parecíamos tanto y tú eras mi preciado amigo, eso era lo que yo creía, pero tú viniste a mí y era tan extraño…"**

**-So long-APink-_  
_**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
